One type of communications network consists of a central office (CO) transmitting signals to and receiving signals from a plurality of end units (EUs) through a plurality of remote nodes (RNs). Each RN is connected to a subset of the plurality of EUs.
However, communication technology is needed in which the integrity of all transmission paths and remote active components can be successfully monitored, enabling a system user or operator to detect difficulties within the communication network.